Nowadays, fry pans or grill irons are made of an one-layer metal plate or net, and a heat source heats up the plater or the net, and food placed thereon may directly receive the fire or the heat from the heated plate so that the food may easily and often heated up excessively and be scorched. In addition, oil coming out of the food may directly fall down through the net into the fire to burn up, giving out smoke or explosive sounds as to endanger persons around and to smear the environment. Meat fried in a fry pan may be fried together with the oil coming out of its own, losing fried good smell and containing too much oil as well.